Unspoken
by Nagilum
Summary: Janet is examining Samantha after a three day off-world mission, and decides to let her exhibitionist side flare up a bit.


As per protocol of the Stargate program, every team returning to Earth after an off-world mission of more than 24 hours had to undergo a physical evaluation and examination. Two members of SG-1, the commands primary front-line team, each occupied a bed in the medical bay awaiting said examination.

The team had found some ruins on their last mission which peaked Daniels interest, and after some argumentative reasoning, Colonel O'Neill agreed they would stay the night, giving Dr. Jackson a fair chance to find out if they held any significance. Two days quickly turned into three days before the Colonel put an end to it and got General Hammond to send an archaeological team in their stead. Dr. Jackson was allowed to stay and Teal'c offered his services as protector should anything arise.

_"Sometimes I just want to smack him upside the head."_ Jack complained, jokingly, while impatiently awaiting the examination by the medical team, thinking how a cold beer and some fishing would do him pretty good right about now.

_"You know there might be something important to be found on that site. The surplus Naquadah in the surrounding area suggests a lab of some sorts, and we have encountered enough abandoned labs to know they might have left something behind."_ Major Samantha Carter replied with her usual scientific bias, and added jokingly; _"Anyways, I know you like roughing it, so stop whining."_ as she shot him a playful look.

_"I just hope I don't have Naquadah where Naquadah isn't supposed to be."_ was all he got out before Dr. Janet Frasier and one of her assistants entered the room.

Samantha quickly turned when she heard them enter the room. She tried not to let it show, but her face glowed a bit at the sight of the doctor.

The last few months had taken the two down a path that had irrevocably changed their relationship from simple colleagues and friends, to lovers. No one else knew about it seeing that relationships in the Air Force were frowned upon, and a gay relationship would cause even more stirrups, so for now it remained their little secret. That didn't stop them from having all kinds of fun off-base, and sometimes on the base.

The three days away from the doctor made her miss the companionship of her new-found lover. That petite mouth, the dark hair framing her face, and those big brown welcoming eyes.

_"You needn't worry about that Colonel. Your blood works show no trace of Naquadah nor Goa'uld presence. After we have done a quick physical, you are free to go."_ Dr. Frasier stated matter of factly.

The doctors assistant went over to O'Neill while Janet approached Sam. Samantha noticed that the doctor had her lab coat buttoned all the way shut when her usual style was a more relaxed, typical doctor style with it open. She commanded them both to lay down for the examination as both doctors wrapped their hands in gloves.

Sam was a little disappointed that Janet didn't give her any indication of her lovers presence. A smile, a wink, something, but no, nothing. Straight to business. Janet took hold of the Majors neck and felt around for the normal signs of hostile Goa'uld infiltration and as she did she leaned down, close to Samanthas ear and whispered; _"I'm not wearing anything underneath."_ loud enough for just Sam to hear it, and just as quickly raised herself up again and continued as if nothing had happened.

Sam was somewhat taken aback, looking back with a quizzical look for about two seconds before her mind processed the meaning of the statement.

She quickly scanned the lovely doctors neck and found no top of a uniform shirt. Despite their occupations, Janet was the adventures one when it came to their sex-life, and had on more than one occasion initiated some sort of sexual contact with Sam while they were in public with ample opportunities to be caught. Janet loved that, and Sam had to agree it was growing on her.

But this was a new one. Naked under the lab coat.

Sam liked it and instantly flashed a grin imagining the smooth skin of the shapely doctor and her hands exploring every curvature.

Carter saw more sunlight from her missions through the Stargate, but Frasier tanned more easily, which was something Sam loved, that hint of a darker shade. In the right light, her skin got a golden glow.

Janet finally relented and grinned back at her lover looking up from the stationary position on the bed, still clad in her basic uniform. The examinations came first, so she and Jack hadn't showered yet, but the musky scent Janet picked up from Sam was still Sams, her lover, and she in-turn loved it.

The intense gaze between the doctor and her patient spoke volumes of love, lust and lingering. She wanted little more at the moment than to join Sam in the shower, but that would probably be way too public, at least in the middle of the day when the base was filled with people. For now she resided herself in the fact that she was naked underneath the lab coat and she knew Sam knew, and it turned them both on.

Dr. Frasier was standing between the beds Jack and Sam laid on so her body obscured the view of O'Neill and her assistant, but the camera on the ceiling still had a perfect view of them, so she explored her only exhibitionary option at the moment, the examination. She padded Carter down as if checking for something, and in the process made a stop at her chest and briefly cupped her breasts for as long as she thought she could get away with, and just before moving on she gave them both a light squeeze.

Sam wanted her to stay, but she too knew about the camera, and possible other on-lookers. She welcomed the grab and squeeze firm in her believes that they would be reciprocated later that night.

Janet cleared her throat before stating in her most business-like voice that the Major was fit to return to duty, and it was at that moment she realised her assistant had already finished with Jack, who was now sitting on his bed facing away from them.

_"You are both cleared to go,"_ she stated commandingly, and added in a joking fashion; _"and might I suggest a shower."_ smiling at the Colonel.

_"What, you don't like my aroma,"_ Jack proclaimed more than asked, _"but trust me doctor, I see three things in my imminent future, a shower, a beer, and a fishing pole."_

He shot Janet a clever look before heading out the door, saying; _"You two have fun, and call if any snake-heads come calling."_


End file.
